Scale identifier systems and methods for generating a log of scale type and location in subterranean formations, and, more particularly, in wellbore tubing are provided.
Scale may be present in various types of wellbore tubing (e.g., casing, production tubing, etc.). Generally, the scale may comprise various types of minerals, for example, calcium carbonate (CaCO3), calcium sulfate (CaSO4), barium sulfate (BaSO4), iron scales (FeS2), and the like. During the lifecycle of a well, scale may build up in the wellbore tubing due to the precipitation of ions from the water that was run through the tubing. Over time, this buildup may reduce or cause a complete loss of production in the well. Until the scale is properly treated, this loss of production may continue, ultimately affecting the economic viability of the well.
Currently, there is no practical way to identify the scale without taking and analyzing samples. This can however lead to several problems. For example, it may not be possible to isolate samples at every section of the tubing. Therefore, there may be gaps in the analysis with regards to some locations and consequently the types of scale at those locations. Moreover, the scale samples may frequently be of a crystalline nature, which may pulverize when removed or transported. If the samples pulverize, analysis may be more difficult or even impossible. Thus, in some instances, sample analysis in this manner may not be possible due to the nature and location of the scale. If the scale cannot be identified, treatment fluids applied to treat the scale may be done so indiscriminately. As such, if the wrong treatment fluid is used, the scale may not be removed and further treatments may be required until an effective treatment fluid is found. Thus, determining which treatment fluid may be effective is a process that can be wasteful. This trial and error approach may significantly increase downtime, cost, and the operational efficiency of the well.